


Orbits

by allpowerfuloracle



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Crappy Fic, Drabble, F/M, Little Drabbles, Reader Insert, Reader is a Villain, Villain!Reader, angsty, fanfics, reader fics, sorry you guys, villain reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allpowerfuloracle/pseuds/allpowerfuloracle
Summary: He can't stay for long.





	Orbits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scamvnder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scamvnder/gifts).



He never can stay for long, Bruce never does. He comes and goes from your hideout as much as he pleases. The two of you are orbiting planets; there are tiny collisions they last for a few hours, maybe a day or two. But then you two leave each other like there’s nothing between you two. 

“I can’t stay for long.” He says as he emerges through the window from the fire escape. The shadow follows, his cape in the wind of the summer breeze. That presence brings you comfort even though the man has put you in prison countless amounts of times.

You both come with your masks off, and then you take them off. 

To Bruce, you are an absolute double-edged sword. You stole from just about everyone but then, in the safety of that studio apartment. He felt safe; he felt like someone cared. There was no hiding Bruce Wayne from when he put on the cowl. There was no hiding Batman from when you tugged it off of his face. He was utterly himself with you, and that to him was the equivalent of a drug. 

As you two find intimacy over the setting sun of Gotham City, it’s a collision of bodies. At this moment nothing can hurt you both. 

Bruce leaves in the morning, allowing himself to indulge in spending the night in holding you in his arms and picturing if this could last forever except for nights here and there. The future, he thinks, can’t possibly work out in your favor. This collision is what it is.

Then, for days after you smell his kevlar, sweat, and cologne all in your living room. All you feel is him; it’s all you’re reminded of. You could call him, have him come back. But this isn’t how it works. You wait until the next time you two have run into each other. 

You went back to orbiting around each other, waiting for the next collision. Waiting for that smell to grace your apartment. Waiting to see his face again.


End file.
